There is a definite need for inexpensive holding straps for any desired purpose e.g., wrist watch straps, belts, head bands, and binding and strapping means in general, and it is the object of the present invention to provide a very inexpensively manufactured, long lasting strap having a connection that is easily operated and holds positively against longitudinal pull.